


90 to 180

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M, Slice of Life, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata jogged down the stairs and opened the front door. He saw no one, but then something warm and a little squishy wrapped itself on Hinata’s legs.</p>
<p>Hinata screamed.</p>
<p>He looked down at a pair of big, dark blue eyes underneath straight black fringe. The toddler was pouting at him, his tiny arms hugging Hinata’s legs.</p>
<p>“Nyata!” he shouted at high-pitched voice to Hinata.</p>
<p>“N-Nyata?” repeated Hinata confusedly.</p>
<p>He squinted his eyes at the toddler, whose white shirt was almost eating the rest of his height. Those furrowing eyebrows, those sharp eyes, and that pout… <i>could it be?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(8:47) Kenma:** So what are you doing now, Shouyou?  
**(8:48) Shouyou:** I’m in Kageyama’s house!  
**(8:49) Kenma:** On Karasuno’s number 9 house? What are you two doing? Practicing the quick?  
**(8:50) Shouyou:** Maybe, after he goes home. He told me he had to meet Oikawa-san for some junior high reunion thing.

Hinata looked up from his phone and sighed. Kageyama had told him by message that he’d be finish by 8:30. But it was almost 9 now and there was no sign of him coming back. Hinata didn’t really want to call Kageyama (Kageyama didn’t like call and it took Hinata weeks just to make Kageyama reply his messages whenever he sent one), but he planned to, when 9 finally came.

And it did.

And Kageyama still didn’t come.

Hinata felt really stupid for letting himself in. He wished he could just be somewhere else other than his partner’s empty house.

(Yesterday late evening, Kageyama jogged to him and handed him a key, as the team ate meat buns bought by Daichi. Hinata, whose mouth full of meat bun, looked down at the brass, sleek key on Kageyama’s hand with questioning look.

“You’re going to my place tomorrow morning, aren’t you?” grunted Kageyama, holding his meat bun with his other hand. “I think I might need to go out to meet Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san before 9. If I weren’t home when you knock, since there'll be no one at home, let yourself in and wait inside.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. His sour, pouty look was just usual, but Hinata felt strange as he reached out the key from Kageyama’s big, reddening palm from all those tosses he made that evening.

“Okay, Kageyama,” Hinata smiled. “Thanks.”

“There’s juice on the fridge if you were thirsty,” said Kageyama, before started nibbling his meat bun.

Tsukishima walked behind Kageyama and happened to hear the whole conversation. He sneered and chuckled mockingly, “You two are like shy lovers planning rendezvous.”

Yamaguchi snickered next to Tsukishima.

Kageyama head had snapped his head towards Tsukishima and was on his way to grab Tsukishima’s collar when Hinata bit Kageyama’s unguarded meat bun. Kageyama’s attention and roar were then fully directed at Hinata, who was happy to get some bites of Kageyama’s meat bun and his house key.

He didn’t know why, but it felt so ‘guwaaah’ to posses key to Kageyama’s house.)

When Hinata was about to push ‘call’ on Kageyama’s contact on his phone, the doorbell rang.

Hinata frowned. Who could it be? It couldn’t be Kageyama. That, Hinata knew for sure, because Kageyama wouldn’t ring bell to his own house.

Hinata jogged down the stairs and opened the front door. He saw no one, but then something warm and a little squishy wrapped itself on Hinata’s legs.

Hinata screamed.

He looked down at a pair of big, dark blue eyes underneath straight black fringe. The toddler at his feet was pouting at him, his tiny arms hugging Hinata’s legs.

“Nyata!” he shouted at high-pitched voice to Hinata.

“N-Nyata?” repeated Hinata confusedly.

He squinted his eyes at the toddler, whose white shirt was almost eating the rest of his height. Those furrowing eyebrows, those sharp eyes, and that pout… could it be?

“Ah! Sorry, Shrimpy-chan…”

Hinata looked up at Oikawa Tooru. The Aobajousai captain was panting as he stopped, before he pushed the gate to Kageyama’s house. He was probably running with all his might to follow the toddler. Whose kid was it anyway?

“Oikawa-san,” said Hinata. He felt the hug on his legs tightening. “What happens? Who is this? Why are you running?”

“That…” Oikawa avoided Hinata’s eyes for a good five seconds, scratching his nape. “That little boy is Kageyama.”

Hinata scoffed and then laughed at that.

Kageyama he knew—and everyone knew—was a hundred and eighty centimetres or five foot eleven tall slender giant. There was no way he was this tiny thing, whose head only reached Hinata’s hips and Hinata was supposed to be short built.

But as Hinata peered down to the little boy’s glaring eyes, he knew that no one else in the world could have such intense glare, even at three or four years old.

“No way,” breathed Hinata, before turning his gaze towards Oikawa again. “No _way_!”

Oikawa sighed, “Listen, I hate to tell you this, but I have really important things to do now. Iwa-chan is busy too, so you’re the only person we can ask for help in this…” he glanced at tiny Kageyama, “At this time of need,” Oikawa finished awkwardly.

“What?” Hinata instinctively tried to walk towards Oikawa, but the small boy bounded his legs in place. “What am I supposed to do? Did you turn him into _this_ so we don’t have our main setter anymore?”

Oikawa laughed at that, “No! I prefer to beat you all fair and square on the court. I don’t know what happen, to be quite honest! I was going to pick Tobio on my way to Iwa-chan. He was waiting across the temple in town, but when I got there, I saw this little ball of energy trying to release himself from tangled mess of pants. Anyway, while we're at it, here,” Oikawa walked forwards and shoved Kageyama’s training pants, socks, and shoes to Hinata's arms.

“I think Tobio shrunk, Shrimpy-chan.”

Hinata wanted to laugh at that. Really, he wanted to. But he couldn’t.

“Well…” Hinata gulped. “What am I supposed to do, then?” he repeated his own question out of bewilderment.

“Wait until he grew up?” Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Listen, maybe just keep him happy and safe for now. I think he has most of his memory, only that he is, _well_ , three years old. He remembers me. He called me ‘shtupid Iikawa’, so I’m sure he remembers me. He also remember his way home—which was why I was running after him—and…” Oikawa suddenly smirked, “He remembers you. He was running while yelling, ‘Nooo! I want Hii-nyata! Nyata!’”

Hinata blinked several times at that. He glanced down at tiny Kageyama, momentarily lost because who thought that it was possible for Kageyama to look adorably small, and, for the first time of the day, Hinata thought that something good might come out of it. It was so easy to forget that Kageyama was once a tiny human being too, considering he was always tall and looming for Hinata.

“Well, then!” Oikawa clapped his hands. “I’ll take my leave. Call me if there were anything urgent.” He shoved Kageyama’s phone to Hinata, on top of clothes and shoes, before left airily.

Hinata froze on spot.

What kind of mess he just got himself tangled into?

Still with arms around Hinata’s legs, Kageyama—or more like Little Kageyama—glared at Oikawa’s direction. “He wash… was mean to me,” he pouted, struggling in forming his sentence. “He wanted to catch me and ph… probably eat me.”

This got Hinata to laugh out loud.

“But Nyata would be nice to me,” he said, looking up at Hinata with his really big eyes, saying 'naish' instead of 'nice'. God, he looked so pure and sincere. It was equally sad and hilarious to think that he’d get so menacing in look in just about ten years.

“Yeah?” Hinata chuckled. “Why do you think I’d be nice to you?”

“B-Becaush…” he fidgeted a little and squeezed Hinata’s legs a little harder. “Because Nyata i-ish special for me.”

And Hinata just stood there, with jaw hanging open, unsure whether he could handle this version of Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write about this since forever...
> 
> (It's just so silly. I'm so sorry.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think about this. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)ﾉ彡☆


	2. Chapter 2

“Kageyama…”

“Why… why do you call me like that, N-Nyata?”

“What should I call you, then?”

“My name. Ch-Tch-Tobio!”

“Uh… okay, then, um… Tobio.”

“Yeeesh, Nyata?”

“How did you ring the bell? You know, on the front door? We know Oikawa only caught up to you several moments after.”

“I jumped!”

“You… jumped?”

“Yesh! Jump! I jump! I jump high! Jump!”

“Oh boy.”

Hinata watched tiny Kageyama jumping up and down wildly, his way-too-big shirt bouncing with him, on the sofa of his house’s living room. Hinata had no sofa on his Japanese-style house, but he was sure that one isn’t suppose to jump on sofa, because of reasons like it could break the sofa and one can dangerously fall from it.

“T-Tobio.”

“Hmmm?” Kageyama was still jumping up and down, though it wasn’t as high as before. “What ish it, Nyata? Yh-you look funny!”

Hinata had to smile a little at that, “Can you please stop jumping on the sofa?”

Kageyama stopped immediately and sat down nicely, “Okay, Nyata!”

 _Well, that was easy,_ Hinata blinked, didn’t believing his luck. If only Kageyama were also this obedient when he was fifteen…

Hinata was chuckling. Little Kageyama was staring.

“Why you laughing, Nyata?” he hopped down from his seat and walked—or more like wobbled in a way that made Hinata winced and ready to catch him if he were to fall—towards Hinata. “Something makes you happy, Nyata?” tiny Kageyama climbed Hinata’s legs and knee and plopped down on Hinata’s lap.

He was lighter than Hinata imagined. He didn’t remember Natsu being this light, but that was perhaps because he was smaller and younger when Natsu was a toddler.

“Nyata?” Kageyama reached out with his little fingers and tugged Hinata’s orange T-shirt. From up close, his eyes were huge and he was so… so undeniably cute that Hinata felt like screaming.

So Hinata just sat there and blushed.

“Is Nyata fh-feeling not good?” Little Kageyama gasped. “Nyata’s face ish red!” And he grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt with both hands before lifting himself up to touch Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata was seeing Kageyama’s toddler eyes up close. He could even count his black eyelashes. This was very, very bad for his heart. There was no way _the_ Kageyama Tobio could be _this_ illegally cute.

“T-Tobio, I’m okay,” Hinata lied, because he was definitely not fine. Mini Kageyama was dangerous on his own way, though it wasn’t the kind of angry-and-king-like dangerous.

“Oh good!” Kageyama plopped down on Hinata’s lap once again. “I th-trust you, Nyata.”

This made Hinata smiled. He instinctively raised his hand and pat Little Kageyama’s head. Kageyama closed his eyes and made happy hum that sounded very much like cat purr when Hinata stroked one.

When Hinata stopped, Kageyama looked at Hinata again and started to bob up and down, “So, so, Nyata, are we going to ph-play toss and spike?” He had pronounced ‘toss’ as ‘tosh’.

Hinata blinked, relieved that Kageyama remembered about that, “Well, we planned to, but I don’t think we can play it now.” Not with Kageyama being three instead of fifteen years old. The height wouldn’t help as well.

“Aw,” pouted Kageyama, but then he quickly regained his bright smile, “S-sho, what are we going to play, Nyata?”

Hinata looked up at the ceiling and sighed, “What about… we’re visiting Captain Daichi and Suga-san?” Hinata didn’t know whether they would be available on Sunday in such short notice, but he had to give it a try. He couldn’t really talk to anyone else about it, could he? His mother would freak out, Kageyama’s parents might freak out even more, Takeda-sensei would freak out, and Oikawa had declared that he had something more important to do.

“Yay!” Little Kageyama jumped down from Hinata’s lap and running around while making jet-like sound as he spread his arms. “Meeting Ichi and Shuga!”

As he ran after Kageyama, who was about to made his way upstairs (“No! Tobio! Don’t! You might fall! Let’s just stay on the first floor for now and don’t go on stairs without me, okay?”), Hinata just realised that he probably needed to hold Kageyama’s hand all the way to wherever he could meet Daichi and Suga.

But first, Hinata needed to dress the Little Tobio in appropriate clothing that wasn’t way too big for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't much, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Shoutout to the kind people who commented on the first chapter; **tuntofu, THE_HERO, thornsword, kittymeow321, SilverDragon00, InkedArse, and Tabemasu**. c: Thank you so much for those who have left their kudos and bookmarked _90 to 180_ as well.
> 
> I hope to see you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**(9:27) Daichi:** Yes, Hinata? It’s unusual for you to message me on Sunday. Suga is here with me too. We’re currently working on team formation for the next official match in one and a half month. I know the match won’t be happen for a while, but I want to rehearse the match as much as possible.  
**(9:29) Hinata:** I need your help. I have problem with Kageyama.  
**(9:30) Daichi:** Is Kageyama being mean at you again? Do you guys have different thought on your quick again?  
**(9:31) Hinata:** No, it’s not like that. Our relationship is fine… sort of. Anyway, I think it’d be better for you to see it yourself. Can we meet somewhere?  
**(9:33) Daichi:** I see. We can have early lunch in an hour in family restaurant in front of North Karasuno station?  
**(9:34) Hinata:** Can I make it an hour and half? I have something to do before.  
**(9:35) Daichi:** Sure. Take your time. We’ll meet at eleven on family restaurant I told you.

Hinata shoved his phone into his shorts’ pocket. He returned his attention to the tiny boy reading volleyball magazine upside down on the sofa.

“Tobio, you read it upside down,” Hinata chuckled, repositioning the reading for the toddler.

“Oh? I thought it wash weird,” Little Kageyama smiled at Hinata.

“Can you even read it, though? With the amount of Kanji it has in there…”

“I can’t, Nyata,” Kageyama said plainly, his big, dark blue eyes seemed like sparkling under the morning light in the living room.

“… You can’t?”

“No.”

“Then, what are you…?”

Tiny Kageyama laughed so hard his whole small body shook. Fifteen years old Kageyama didn’t usually laugh, but toddler Kageyama’s laughter was on wholly different level. ‘Super mega cute’ couldn’t even start to describe it.

“Sh-silly Nyata!” the three-years old chuckled. “Of course I’m sh-seeing the pictures.”

Hinata laughed at that. That was the kind of plain silliness that more grown-up Kageyama would sport.

“Okay, so, Ka—Tobio,” Hinata squatted in front of the small setter. “Let’s find some clothes for you. I hope I can find shoes too, because there’s no way your current shoes could fit you.”

Kageyama blinked his big, innocent eyes, “My current sch-shoes?” He had pronounced ‘current’ as ‘khu-wen’.

Hinata shook his head, “It’s nothing. Come on. What’s your favourite colour, Tobio? Perhaps we can find your old clothes in that colour…”

And as Hinata hoisted little Kageyama to his arms, the tiny black-haired boy bobbed up and down on his arms, “Oh! Oh! I like… dark blue! Also black!”

Hinata chuckled, “So you’ve been loving those cool, dark colours since you were toddler, huh…”

“I… I am th-toddler now!”

“Right, you are now. Now where you might possibly keep your old clothes in your house…”

*)*

After painful, long half an hour where Hinata tried to retrieve Kageyama’s old clothes on stacks of dusty boxes, Hinata finally fit his best friend’s now tiny stature into dark blue shirt, black pants, and small blue shoes with Velcro. Hinata had thought that keeping up with Kageyama’s powerful serve or just simply receiving from the tall setter was hard, but now he found out that trying to cloth three years old Kageyama was way harder.

Small Kageyama had refused to wear his old shirt because it had volleyball picture in front of it and he wanted to keep looking at it. He only stopped when Hinata promised him he’d give Kageyama real volleyball later. When Hinata managed to put his underwear and leaned down to fit clothes to Kageyama’s tiny legs, Kageyama exclaimed loudly on how “Nyata’s hair so orange!” He proceeded to attempt to climb Hinata’s head. It took a good three minutes for Hinata to persuade Kageyama to stop covering Hinata’s face with his stomach, as rubbed his cheek to Hinata's scalp.

At least very young Kageyama was still when Hinata put his shoes on.

Hinata had checked his wallet—he only had 870 yen, but he supposed that would do for now—before locking Kageyama’s front door. He held Kageyama’s now tiny hand and they walked to the family restaurant in front of the station.

It would have been a wonderful day, Hinata thought, looking up at the pale blue sky upon him. It would have been a perfect day to practice at the park, if only Kageyama weren’t shrunk and was now trying to catch an orange butterfly that flew in front of his nose.

Walking with small Kageyama wasn’t exactly easy either. Older Kageyama had longer legs than Hinata. Therefore, for the past few months, Hinata had learned to walk faster in order to compensate the long stride Kageyama’s legs able to make. Now that Kageyama wasn’t even a meter or three foot two, his legs were awfully shorter and he walked slower than ever. Not to mention, the wobble and the distraction made him even slower.

“Nyata! Puppy!” he pointed out, before jumping up and down excitedly.

Hinata followed Kageyama’s index finger’s direction to see a small golden retriever with its owner.

Hinata had no choice but to follow Kageyama there—for such a small human, he was very strong—and smiled meekly to the dog’s owner. With old-fashioned glasses, bob cut dark hair, and green training jacket, she had the impression of female Takeda-sensei. She had let Kageyama played a little with her puppy and smiled at Hinata.

“How cute. Is he your brother?”

“Uh, no.”

“I suppose so. You two don’t look very much alike, anyway.”

Hinata nodded. Natsu looked very much like him and there was no way they wouldn’t be siblings.

When Kageyama was satisfied running after the puppy—he had fell once, but went up right away and he was completely fine—he returned to Hinata, smiling in a way that made Hinata worried he’d see small Kageyama’s smiling face, instead of his usually pouty one, for the rest of his life.

Kageyama recounted all the little moments he had with the small golden retriever as they continued their journey ("And dh-then I went 'wooosh' and the ph-puppy went 'bark!' And I 'woosh' fh-fhaster!"). Hinata listened, didn’t want to interrupt, even though he was there and he witnessed everything. Then Hinata remembered how Kageyama’s latest worry was—endearingly enough, it had nothing to do with volleyball—that animal didn’t like him. Hinata now knew very much that animal at least liked his younger self. Now Hinata wished he had record small Kageyama playing, laughing, and running after cute little puppy. Now that he thought about it, Hinata might not have the video of tiny Kageyama and cute puppy, but he could still take photos of Kageyama with big, pure eyes and wide smile.

“Nyata.”

“Hm?” Hinata immediately stopped thinking about the whole recording and photographing.

“We’re going to mh-meet Ichi and Shuga on restaurant, yes?”

“Yes, Tobio.”

“Can I have tch-ch-curry there?”

Hinata, who had no idea whether a kid this small should eat curry, smiled meekly, “Let’s see what kind of kids menu they have there first, okay, Tobio?”

“Can I at least I get soft-boiled egg, Nyata?”

“Yeah, you can.”

“Yay! And milk! A tall gh-ghlash of milk! Because I want to grow big and tall!”

“Okay.”

“What about coffee pudding for dessert?”

“Tobio, you do know I don’t have that much money, don’t you?”

And Little Kageyama had laughed. He stopped holding Hinata’s hand to fish something of his pants. It was ten thousand yen note.

“What? Where did you get this?”

“Itsh my money!” Kageyama puffed his cheeks. “I have saving fh-for future, so I can go see international mh-match outside Japan. I only take a little th-to help you.”

Hinata blinked at the blue-eyed boy.

“I know you only have little mh-money, Nyata. I can shee it in your face.”

Hinata secured the money safely in his wallet before holding Kageyama’s hand again and smiling. “But please just let me now if you have such a big note with you, Tobio.”

“Osshu!” Little Kageyama jumped a little. “Sh-so, Nyata, does this mean I can get soft-boiled egg, milk, and coffee pudding?”

“Let’s start with egg and see whether you can finish it first,” said Hinata, who had forgotten how much three years old supposed and could eat. “You eat as much as your grown-up self, huh?”

Kageyama smiled at Hinata, “I don’t h-knowh about grown-up me, but I’d definitely gh-grow big and strong and tall!”

“Yeah?” Hinata was smiling back, trying to burn the image of smiling, tiny Kageyama into his mind.

“Y-yesh! I’d be so great so I could th-tossh to you, Nyata!”

“That’d be great, Tobio,” said Hinata, who was genuinely touched.

“Also, so I ch-could protect you too, Nyata,” added Little Kageyama nonchalantly.

Hinata almost stopped walking at that. “Protect me?”

“Yeah! If I were bh-bigger, I could protect Nyata! Let me be your h-hero and I'll protect you be-becaush you are precious to me!”

Hinata had no energy left to ask what Kageyama would protect him from, because he was totally K.O. by toddler Kageyama’s honesty and cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by your responses, so here's a longer chapter for you lovely people. Thank you so much. I'm so glad you all love Little Kageyama as much as I do!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who kudos and subscribed to _90 to 180_. Slightly bigger thanks to those who commented on the 2nd chapter, **chameleonofdoom, SilverDragon00, THE_HERO, HesitantHamster, 16th-of-a-twigg, ache, and Krissei** for the uplifting words! (´ω｀♡) 
> 
> I have to stop from writing once in a while too because Tiny Kageyama is just too sugary for me to handle.
> 
> Thank you for reading this 3rd chapter.
> 
> While I have overall plot in my head- and stocks of cute moments as well- you can request me things if you had any in mind! Like, perhaps, you want to see Little Kageyama playing volleyball (there'll be one, eventually, because this is _Haikyuu!!_ ) or Little Kageyama sleeping with his Nyata. (*´▽`*)
> 
> Next chapter: Daichi and Suga's reactions on shrinking Kageyama. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

Yukinari Mori was a middle blocker for Karasuno Neighbourhood Association Team. With slightly curly brown hair and long face, Mori was sure he wasn’t memorable, yet Hinata Shouyou appeared to remember him. It had been a couple of months since they trained together that evening in Karasuno High’s gym. Mori didn’t expect to see Hinata in family restaurant just across North Karasuno station. Hinata seemed to share the feeling, but he was still polite enough to greet him.

“Ah, Mori-san, isn’t it?” the orange-haired boy smiled. “Good afternoon. Thank you for your help back then. I really appreciate it.”

As Hinata bowed, Mori chuckled, touched that the younger boy didn’t only remember him, but also thanking him for his help. “Don’t mention it, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata lifted his face, still smiling, “Are you working part-time here, Mori-san? I think I’ve heard from Coach Ukai that you’re a third year college student at Touhoku University of Commerce.”

Mori raised his eyebrows, “You have good memory! Yes, I am college student, but I don’t work part-time here. I’m just filling a friend’s shift. This is actually my sixth time doing it, so the manager and everyone are already familiar with me. Anyway, it can get a little crowded on Sunday afternoon here, so let’s get you a seat.”

But before Mori turned around to lead the way, he stopped to glance down at a little dark-haired boy who held Hinata’s right hand. In small volleyball shirt and Velcro shoes, he looked up at Mori through his dark blue eyes, with rather intimidating look, as menacing as a toddler could possibly be. The waiter squinted his eyes and wondered why the child looked so familiar.

“Um, Hinata-kun?”

“Yes?”

“Who is this?” Mori tilted his heard towards the toddler with creased brows.

Hinata suddenly broke out sweat, “Ah, this… um… this is… how do I tell it to you?”

Mori found the situation equally hilarious and confusing. Did Hinata kidnap the toddler or something? How could he do not know who the kid was?

“I’m Tobio,” said the little boy out loud, his voice high-pitched but his tone firm and somehow commanding.

Mori raised his eyebrows once again, “I see. Hello, Tobio. I’m Mori—“

“I know you,” cut Little Tobio, blinking in no fear for someone who was almost twice his height. “I think I meet you once, when I whas with Nyata.”

Mori chuckled. The little boy had tried to speak in so adult-like, but then he stumbled along the way and started to pronounce ‘was’ with ‘whas’ and apparently unable to call Hinata anything but ‘Nyata’.

“Ah, yes, we actually met,” said Hinata, who was still breaking cold sweat. Mori was completely sure that he had never met this toddler before. He didn’t meet a lot of toddler in his life, let alone since he met Hinata. “But it’s a little complicated, Mori-kun.”

“Complicated?” Mori intrigued.

Hinata tiptoed a little to whisper to the taller male, “This boy is actually Kageyama!”

Mori took a full three seconds to process that.

He knew a Kageyama. Who could forget the skilled setter from Kitagawa Daiichi who was now playing as main setter for Karasuno High? But as he was sure he remembered Kageyama, he was also sure that Kageyama he knew and remembered was pretty much his height, despite being only fifteen and had this really intimidating look— _oh_.

The waiter blinked down at the toddler, who was frowning because he was left out from the conversation.

Mori started to understand, but he found the whole premise being very highly improbable. Whatever Hinata pulled—because life wasn’t manga or fan fiction where people shrink without reason—Mori decided to humour the carrot head.

“I see,” Mori was half-smiling, half-giggling. “Well, let’s get you two a seat, shall we?”

And Mori led Hinata and ‘Little Kageyama’ to their seat. The little energetic boy had asked to Hinata, “Can I really get curry and soft-boiled egg here, Nyata?” and Hinata had answered, “We’ll definitely get you a decent lunch, Tobio.”

After they were both seated, Hinata carefully chose a cold ice tea without sugar (did he run out of money or something?) but ordered the most expensive kid lunch for the toddler, consisted of sweet curry with star-shaped carrot, rice in doom shape, stir-fried vegetables with toasted seaweed, and alphabet chicken nugget. Once Mori returned to their table with Hinata’s tea and Tobio’s kid lunch, Hinata asked whether Mori could keep an eye for Tobio for a second, because Hinata wanted to use the bathroom. Mori had nodded and Hinata had told Tobio ‘to behave like a good volleyball player should be’ before leaving.

Upon tasting his sweet curry first, Little Tobio gulped down his first spoon of lunch and stared at Mori. Mori, who started to believe that sometimes human could shrunk with no reason, stared back and smiled, “What is it, Tobio?” It was so cute to find a small child who behaved so grown-up like and succeeding in looking somehow scary at that.

“I’d like to have soft-boiled egg on my curry, please,” he said, stuttering on pronouncing ‘soft-boiled’ because the phrase had been mouthful, but he put up a big smile at the end of his request.

There was no way Mori said no to that, so he figured he could saunter to kitchen for a little while to get Tobio his egg. The waiter stood and smiled, “Wait here and behave, okay?”

“Okay!” replied Tiny Tobio cheerfully. He even repositioned his posture to be more adult-like as Mori left and Mori trotted to the kitchen faster. He didn’t want to waste any more time if that meant he could hang out more with cute little Tobio.

*)*

“Do you think Hinata is coming to the restaurant with Kageyama, Daichi?” asked Suga as they walked outside North Karasuno station.

“I’m not sure,” Daichi shrugged. “From his tone on the message, I think he was with Kageyama. I wonder what sort of problem they have now. They’re our best set so far, yet the most problematic as well. I suppose their amazing spike and somehow troublesome personalities comes as a set.”

The two third years entered packed family restaurant, just in time when lunch rush started.

“I don’t see Hinata,” said Suga, who had already started scanning the seats. “Do you see Kageyama, Daichi?”

They walked inside the restaurant further, passed a family of six who had omelette and rice and two college students with table full of books. Daichi squinted his eyes. He didn’t see Kageyama nor Hinata and both of them were very unique and easy to spot in the crowd. Hinata had bright, messy, lion-like orange hair despite his small built. Kageyama was very tall and usually had the aura of ‘don’t you dare go near me’. So far, there were no such people in the restaurant.

Daichi and Suga stopped by the emptiest table so far. There was only a small boy in there. He couldn’t be more than five, sitting and chasing a letter ‘H’ shaped nugget on his colourful plate.

Suga threw a look at Daichi when they realised they were both staring at the boy, alone with no parents or guardians in sight. “I wonder where his parents are…”

But upon hearing Suga’s voice, the little boy looked up and smiled.

Daichi’s first thought was that the little boy looked super familiar, though something was off. Suga’s first thought was, ‘Ah, if Kageyama were a toddler, he’d probably look like that. How cute. He’s smiling too!’

The little boy, however, continued to smile at the two seniors, “Shuga! Ichi!”

“Eh?” chorused the captain and vice-captain.

“Hello,” said Suga after he recovered from the initial shock. “Do you know us, Little One?” he leaned down to smile at the dark blue-eyed toddler.

“Fh-Ofh course I do!” the child huffed with a little disbelief. There were crumbs on his cheek and a small splatter of curry sauce on his volleyball shirt. He should’ve worn a napkin around his neck, Suga noted.

“You do?” now Daichi joined Suga.

“Ichi,” he pointed his little plastic spoon and his little finger at Daichi. “Shuga,” he pointed at Suga. “Nyata’s and my seniors.”

Daichi and Suga exchanged glance. Daichi’s confused yet slightly staggered stare might as well be saying, ‘Suga, don’t you think he’s…?’

Suga quickly returned his gaze at the little boy and smiled, “Are you… Kageyama?”

The boy puffed of his nugget-crumbled cheek, “I ph-prefer ‘Tobio’.”

At that moment, both Mori and Hinata returned from their respective places and gasped at the appearance of Daichi and Suga.

*)*

Mori couldn’t hang around for long after leaving the soft-boiled egg because the restaurant was busy, but Hinata sat next to shrinking Kageyama, unable to look at two bewildered boys who sat across him.

“So when you say problem…” stuttered Daichi, gesturing with his chin to Kageyama, who had completely finished his sweet curry and stir-fried vegetables and was now struggling to wipe the curry stain on his volleyball shirt with a tissue.

“Yes,” Hinata sighed in surrender.

Suga furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He made a face of someone who was thinking so hard on how to solve the most peculiar problem in his life so far.

“What exactly happened?” asked the light-haired boy eventually.

Hinata told the two of them about how he waited for Kageyama this morning, then Kageyama, all shrunk and in T-shirt too big for him, ran home because Oikawa was after him. The rest was history.

“Okay,” said Daichi, who didn’t look like he actually knew what to say or do. “Okay, then. This is certainly a problem if we couldn’t reverse him back into, well, his teenager self and body, because we need to train for the official match in forty-five days. But before all that... Are you okay, Hinata? Is Kageyama okay, too?”

Hinata nodded weakly, “I’m just as surprised. That’s why I messaged you. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Then Daichi realised that Hinata was just fifteen and that he was just a junior high student a mere couple of months ago. But despite that, Daichi also realised that he was just seventeen as well and there must be a proper adult to discuss this sort of thing with. His mind found Takeda-sensei first.

“I think,” Daichi started cautiously. “We should at least tell Kageyama’s parents. Then we can start to find out why Kageyama shrunk and whether there’s any way to… I don’t know… enlarge him?”

Hinata nodded, now slightly more focused and relaxed upon hearing Daichi’s plan.

“For the meantime,” continued Suga, smiling and reaching Hinata's shoulder to pat his junior gently. “I think it’s best if you took care of Kageyama. We know that he doesn’t remember us the way his fifteen years old self does, but he remembers a bit about us. He remembers you too very nicely, I think.”

“Eh?” Hinata looked up, slightly red in the face.

Suga gestured to Little Kageyama, who had cleared his plate and finished the soft-boiled egg. The stain on his shirt almost vanished. The small boy burped and jolted, surprised to find himself burping. "Please excuse me," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

But Little Kageyama then smiled, all teeth and squinty eyes at Hinata.

“I’ve finished my lunch, Nyata! I clean my plate and behave like you asked me! What are we going to do now? Have you finish talking with Ichi and Shuga? Are we going to play volleyball?”

Hinata watched in amusement, as both Daichi and Suga bit their lower lips, struggling to not coo in the presence of polite, sweet, and tiny Kageyama Tobio. He felt a little weird satisfaction at the situation, like he had train Kageyama right to behave and everything, like he was the oen who raised the now shrinking setter.

“I think I’ll tell my mother that I’ll be staying at Kageyama’s house for a while,” Hinata said after some moments, slowly pulling off both Daichi and Suga’s eyes from Kageyama, who sat patiently in waiting.

Little Kageyama didn't seem to mind Daichi and Suga's sight, but he did look confused from the way the edges of his smile wobbled.

Hinata chuckled when his two seniors finally looked at him again, “I know Kageyama's parents won’t be home for a while. I think I can call them too once I sort things out with my family.”

“We can help you with the calling, if you wanted to,” said Daichi with a look of concern on his face. “You should really give us a call as well if you needed any help with…” his eyes glanced at the toddler who watched them with full attention, “With Tobio.”

And Little Tobio had beamed so brightly at that, touched that Daichi remembered that he preferred to be called 'Tobio' instead of 'Kageyama'.

Daichi looked like he gave up and reached across the table to give the tiny boy a light hair ruffle.

To everyone’s surprise, he squealed in delighted and raised his tiny arms. “One more time, Ichi!”

Daichi ruffled his hair again and Kageyama squealed again, high-pitched and overjoyed.

The three of them went all ‘kyun!!!’ Their chests tightening and all, and Suga had safely captured his moment with video on his phone.

When Hinata helped Little Kageyama to the bathroom, Daichi slumped into the table and sighed, “I was almost unable to handle that. Little Kageyama is so pure…”

Suga chuckled, his cheeks redder than usual, “Me neither.”

“Send me the video you recorded, Suga,” said the captain, his cheek against the table.

“Of course,” Suga smiled and quickly fiddled with his phone.

*)*

Hinata took the bus home. But instead of alone like when he left, he returned to his house holding hand with a guest.

“Onii-chan is home!” shouted Natsu somewhere instead the house upon hearing Hinata’s steps. The orange-haired girl slammed the front door open to his older brother and a little but scary-looking boy.

Natsu gasped.

Hinata broke cold sweat again.

The menacing tiny boy with black hair blinked coolly, “Good afternoon, Natsu.”

He blinked again.

“Natsu… san?” he tasted the suffix on his tongue, like he was unsure what to call Hinata Natsu when she was now older than he was.

Still wide-eyed, Natsu looked up at her brother, “Onii-chan! What is this?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” said Hinata, who was now sweating profusely. “Do you mean ‘who’?”

“What’s going on?” now the two carrot heads’ mother came to the entryway as well. “Ah, Shouyou, welcome home. Who is this?”

Hinata was sure that at this point he was swimming on his own sweat.

How do you tell your mother and sister that your giant of a volleyball partner had been reduced to tiny, smiley little boy and that you’re going to take care of his toddler self for a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, subscription, bookmark, and comment. 
> 
> Special thanks to **Seitos_Irony, anime4eva222, THE_HERO, KageHinaOTP4eVer, Ararahra, Tabemasu, LoveMeeeLikeULoveMeee, 16th_of_a_twigg, and ZaraHunter** for the comments on the 3rd chapter. 
> 
> Shout out to THE_HERO for suggesting Little Tobio meeting with Natsu. Let's see how it goes, shall we?
> 
> Thank you for reading. Do let me know if you had suggestions or moments you'd like to see on _90 to 180_. |ω･)ﾉ


End file.
